


My Favourite lesson

by Brybrypalmer



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brybrypalmer/pseuds/Brybrypalmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great New year in this shit hole. why do I even have to come. Great art Mr Way that sounds like fun not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Year

Great a new year of this hell hole. I get new dickheads of teachers to give me homework every time I even bother to show up to lesson. This year will probably be the same as last. Go to school for two months. Get fed up. Try and skive the rest of it away. New bullies. New lockers to be shoved into.

Art. Mr Way. sounds like shit already. At least I am have a decent amout of skill with art, that is probably why I got put into top set.

I wave bye to Mikey and Ray and get on my way to art. Room s11. So it is on south that already means a 5 minute walk. So I will already be late.

I walk in to see everyone else is already sitting down and he is doing the register, so I just sneak in and take a seat at the back. He looks straight up at me "you must be Frank you sit there next to in between Lindsey and Pete" great the emo slut and eyeliner boy but at least I can talk about bands with them.

I grab my stuff and sit down. Mr Way walks over. I didn't think teacher could have red hair? But whatever it kinda looks good. to be honest he kinda looks good. Wait Frank what are you doing this is your art teacher don't go gay for him.

"Frank I have already explained the project to the rest of the class, you need to plan draw then paint somethink that is ugly but could also be conceived as beautiful."I look up to him and notice his amazing jaw line. "okay" I try not to blush but it happens so I try to to make it unnoticeable.

"We will be doing it for about two weeks so make sure you get everything sorted for when and what you need,"

He starts to walk away."okay will I need to do the final thing on a canvas?" I pull out my pencil, sharpener and rubber. He sassily turns his head. "You can if you want Mr Iero, also try not to be late to my class next lesson"

"So what are you gonna do" I turn to look at Pete."probably a grave stone with flowers, what about you" I look down to my sketch book to start drawing "probably a beautiful girl but with silt wrist and tears in her eyes."

"How about you Lindsey?" I just carry on sketching while they have a conversation. I start out drawing a grave stone then adding shading. but I'm not sure what flowers. "Mr Way can I look on my phone for inspiration for this art thing we have to do" I sneakily put an earphone in.

"Yeah sure, and take the earphone out in not blind Me Iero" I take out the earphone but then but it back in when I think the coast is clear, can't live without twenty one pilots for too long.

I think he is a good teacher in more than one way, maybe I shouldn't be crushing on one of my teachers, might ruin my street cred... Wait who am I kidding I don't have that.

I start to work and as soon as I know it the bell goes. Great next maths I hate my life. I think this lesson now might be the only reason I come to school.

-

I meet Mikey and Ray after school and we head to where we always hang out.

The cemetery.

There is jut something about it that we all like it a weird physic best friend way. "How was your guys day? mine was shit other than art."

"Mine was good no one tried to cut my fro off or set it alight so pretty good" I turn to look at Mikey. "Yeah it was pretty good, why was art so good, may I ask your royal gayness?." I laugh at that amazing title I've just been given. "I don't maybe because that is literally the only thing that I have a almost slight talent at, other than music you princess bottom" Mikey is definitely a bottom, he's fragile and I can think that he would want to overpower or be a leader in something like that.

"I'M NOT A BOTTOM, NONE OF YOU WOULD KNOW, Oh and also my brother just started teaching at the school I think he is doing art, at least that is why my mum said. He has bright firetruck red hair"

Oh shit .

~~~

(A/N) SUP MY APPLE PIES. So I sort of re wrote the chapter but not really, but I'm also doing this to the other chapters because the were most definitely terrible. Anyway enjoy your lives peace!

~ Laters Bry


	2. FML

FUCK.  
FUCK.  
FUCKEDY.  
FUCK.  
Why didn't I remember Mikey has a brother that is amazing at art, his art work is all over their house. Jesus Frank! Not only do you have a crush on your teacher, it also happens to be you best friends brother as well.

I throw my bag on the floor and just flip onto the bed. I remember saying that his brother had gone to college a few years ago, but I never thought to ask what he was studying. Or that he would become a teacher. Or that he would come back to our school. Or that he would become so attractiv- wait no Frank. No gay crushes on teachers.

Okay calm down. You just need to not let it show. Don't let your gay show for YOU BESTFRIENDS BROTHER. Wow isn't my life just fucked up right now. maybe some sleep would help.

I lay and put my headphone in. King for a day ~ pierce the veil.

Ohh what a good song.

Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red.

*-*-*

I wake up tangled in my headphone and my phone is dead. great. I walk over to put it on charger and stand on the charger "FUCK, FUCK MY FUCKING FOOT" ugh. I plug it in and I have three texts from Mikey and a voice mail. I open the texts.

 

'My brother says he has you in his class.' yeah well done dipshit I noticed, with his FUCKING HOT AS FUCK FACE.

'My brother said you blushed earlier and he found it funny'. uh-oh he noticed.

'My brother said you look kinda cute, like a baby sneezing.' He called me cute he thinks I'm cute, I think he is cute, or DAMN SEXY. okay I really need to chill my gay.

Right now the voice mail.

"Uhh hi I was just calling to say that my brother is really glad to have you in his calls and he thinks- GERARD PUT MY DOWN I'M NOT A BABY..."

"GERARD THINKS WHAT...OH MY GOD WHAT ."

"FRANK YOU SEEM TO FORGET I LIVE HERE AS WELL SHUT UP, I'M SORRY I'M NOT A OWL AND I SLEEP IN THE DAY AND STAY UP A NIGHT. IT IS 2:30 IN THE MORNING GO TO SLEEP!"

"SORRY MUM" Whoops, she can be bitch sometimes. Be a decent bitch compare to most of them.

Ugh better go back to bed cause bitch will shout again.

*-*-*

*beep beep*  
I hit the alarm with my hand and knock it off the table.  
Ugh. School. P.E. Great. The joyful lesson of being segregated if you aren't physic fit or for some reason can run 1600m in 6 minutes.

*-*-*

I walk up to Mikey and Ray. "Hey guys what class are you in for P.E?"  
"Both of us are in bottom" Mikey says smiling "I'm guessing your bottom as well"

"Yep".  
We walk to the changing room to be judged be everyone else because we aren't as thin as a stick. other than mikey. But he gets judged for being so skinny.

We walk in and put our stuff but the door so we can run if thing start to pick up. "Why you hiding on the corner nerds, wanna play a game you'll be good at it?"

"Fuck off Bert." Bert McCracken more like Bert McCrackhead.

"And what are you gonna do about, slit your wrists about it, cry about it on you pity blog, just face it Frank no one cares you might as well kill yourself."

"Bert grow up and get changed or I'll make you run an extra lap." Our teacher sad with a smirk on his face mental note 'I should be nice to this one'.

*-*-*  
"FRANK, MIKEY AND RAY YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BE ABLE TO RUN ONE LAP IT IS ONLY 200 METERS"

"WE CAN'T SIR." we were force to do try outs to see what teams we get into even if we don't want to be on any teams they sill make us try.

And we can't do any sports so far we had to play baseball, basketball and now run in 1 hour. And now we are dead. At least Bert McCrackhead is in a different class.

We made it round the track in 5 minutes. I think we got a record for slowest time.

I got back to the changing rooms and threw up.

"What now are you anorexic, what more sympathy do you want Frank."

I ignored the dickhead comment and just go to the miss Williams the nurse. Or as she lets me call her Hayley.

"Oh good. Well not really but I see you ended up here again, what happened this time?" I like Hayley she know everything, that has happened like my depression, the bulling that cause the depression my home life and everything wrong with me.

"Threw up after having to play baseball basket ball and having to run 200 meters" not the worst she has seen me as. "Not too bad I guess you can go home, I'll mark you as ill for the rest of your lessons see you soon probably."

I walk out of the room and go to meet Mikey and Ray. "see you guys later I get to go home that means no maths or science...yes"

"Yeah lucky you we just need to stay away From McCrackhead and his posse and we will be fine.

"Yeah good luck." He seem to have a very good sense of smell as if where ever we are he can smell us.

I start to walk home and stay away from the druggies or I get a craving for a cigarette and want one and I don't want to start that habit again. I costs more than you think.

*-*-*

I get home and just collapse on my bed  
and look and my phone I have a missed call from Mikey from a minute ago. And now I have a voicemail.

' I forgot to tell you gerard think you are his favorite student.'

*-*-*  
(A/N) SUp MaI AppLePies, how are you lot?.. Good, nice me too. I also redid this chapter see you in the next authors note.

~Laters Bry


	3. thought bubbles

Gerard POV

I have never met Frank but I have Mikey on his social media's so I know who his best friends are. Obviously.

I always thought Frank was kinda cute in his pictures. But he is the one I have always wanted to meet in real life. Now I'm his teacher I can get to know him better. Sort of an advantage. For me anyway.

But now I'm his teacher I couldn't date him without getting fired. Unless we keep it secret. But I don't think Frank would want to date his friends horny, gay brother. Unless he is into kinky stuff like that. Maybe he is like me. Other than he is defiantly not scared of needles. He already has a lip piercing.

And he probably wants to get tattoos. A is tattoos. I would be like a scavenger hunt like can I find all of his tattoos. with my tung. Maybe not yet he is kinda young still. It would be illegal well almost not.

I think his birthday is in October. I hope Mikey hasn't told him anything obvious. all I said is that he is my favorite student. and that he is kinda cute. But I think he thought I meant cute like bunny or something .

I hope he hasn't worked out that I like him.

"Gerard mum says dinner is done"

"Now coming" I can finish solving a mystery in my head later.

"Hi mum what are we having?"

"Leftovers" great.

*-*-*  
Frank sat on his bed wondering about the world. Like all the homeless people. All the people being bullied for being who they are. But mainly his completely gay crush of his friends older brother.

He wondered on and on about how Mikey would react. Mikey knew his brother was gay. Mikey also knew that his best friend was gay. Maybe Mikey just like being surrounded by gays or maybe Mikey is gay? Maybe.

I don't think Mikey would be happy that his best friend and his brother were dating.

 

Maybe he wouldn't even be happy that Frank like, liked Gerard in that way. Maybe Mikey just doesn't care. Or maybe he cares too much and would be very excited about his brother dating each other.

That way he would see both of then a lot more. Or maybe he wouldn't.

Probably not.

*-*-*

Gerard seems to have some sort of likening for Frank and I can't let that happen. I only have Ray. I can't possibly get any less friends. Unless I make more friends. There is a really cute guys called Pete. I might befriend him, or even more if I can. He is the perfect emo aesthetic. Can't hurt that much to try, I'll think of something in tot morning, or later in the morning, I should sleep more often. I take of my legendary beanie and rest my head on my pillow and eventually fall asleep.

*-*-*

(A/N) HEY WARM PIES OF APPLES, I didn't do much to this chapter compared to the first one, but I changed it slightly. This is sort of a filter chapter and j still don't like it. Anyway see you in the next one if you carry on reading.

~Laters Bry


	4. Um...hi

"Frank, you need to go to school it is already 7:30, you have 5 minutes your gonna be late, I'll make you a cup of coffee." I roll out of my bed and fall on the floor, "Oww" I grab a pair of skinny jeans, I grab my school shirt shove it over my head. But my hair gets caught it in buttons, I'll need to brush that, and my teeth. I grab my comb and run it through the mess that I call hair. I'll need to have a shower later. I run into the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth even though my breath will still stink, it is not as if I'll be kissing anyone today. I grab my vans that are being held together by practically a piece of string.

I run down stairs and grab my coffee and I down it like a shot of whiskey. "Bye mum love you." I walk outside and straight away Mikey and Ray start laughing at something. "What?" I look and can't see anything wrong. "You're late and your shirt is inside out" Mikey says while laughing pointing it out but surprisingly still with his poker face. "oh for fuck sake."

I throw my bag onto the floor and take my top off to switch it round. and a car pulls up. "Hey do you guys want a lift to schoo-" and a certain Mr Way pulls his car up to give us a lift. My face automatically turns as red as his hair. "um...Hi er sorry it was inside out." I put my shirt back on. "Oh no frank tell the truth, sorry dear brother Frank can't go a day without stripping, and yeah sure cool thing saves us walking.  
Shotgun back seat." Mikey says with my head still inside my shirt. "Me too" Ray says while jumping into the back seat along with Mikey. "I guess I'm in the front then." I pick up my bag off the floor and sit in the front seat. And I close the door behind me. "So what do you guys want to listen to?"

"What is there?" I ask hoping he doesn't listen to classical music, that would suck. "They are in the glove compartment." I open the compartment and 5 albums fall on to my lap, which are: ride the lightning ~ Metallica, gish ~ Smashing pumpkins, sempiternal ~ Bring me the horizon, Enema Of The State ~ Blink 182, Nimrod ~ Green day and The wall ~ Pink Floyd. Inside the compartment was about 10 more but I settled for some classic blink 182. I shove in the CD and start jamming out to dumpweed as soon at it come on.

 

*-*-*

We only go to listen up to what's my age again? But it was still fun. I love that song so much. It makes me wish I wasn't 23. I also wish I wasn't Frank's teacher cause it would be great if it wasn't, I could steal his heart with a swish of my red hair, and a pucker of my lips. Unless i got too nervous, I would probably just stand there awkwardly, and then Frank would think I was massive creep, and then never talk to me again. Ever. At least I am his teacher and I get to see him at least once a week. I never wanted to be a teacher. I kinda wanted to be in a band, I can't play any instruments but I have been told I can sing well, or at least decent. Mikes has recently learned how to play bass and I'm pretty sure Ray can play the guitar, the could start a band if they wanted to.

 

I suppose I only became an art teacher be cause Art is the only thing I'm good at. And My work is not good enough to become famous, I have drawn art for comic book before. I want write my own one of these days. I would probably name it something like umbrella academy. Not sure. I'll probably just stay as a teacher, it is the easiest thing.

 

*-*-*

 

"Um...Hi pete I was wondering if you could suggest some bands for me to listen to? Cause I listen to bands like blink-182, Green day, All time low, Bring me the horizon and some times slipknot, but I don't know may other good bands I was kinda wondering if you had any good suggestions? I mean you're emo and all you've got to listen to good music some how" This is a terrible idea, this is why I need to sleep more and not think of plans that make me sound like a cocky asshole,Maybe this might work out.Hopefully. "Um, do you listen to pierce the veil? cause they are pretty great, oh and also sleeping with sirens, and I taking you calling me emo in a quite defensive tone as a compliment!" Yes, maybe that did go slightly better than imagined.

 

"Oh yeah I have heard of both of them. Thanks emo Queen." Oh for god sake why do I sound like a cocky jock. Fuck sake this is going to go down hill.

"Um, hey could I um maybe get you number, Mikey is it, or beanie with legs" SCORE, oh look at me, I didn't even ask. "Yeah sure" I put it in his phone.

"See ya later emo queen" I say as I reluctantly start to walk towards but last lesson. "Bye beanie with legs"

I hear a buzz and look at my phone.

Sup, beanie with legs, this is my number if you didn't already guess

~ emo queen xox

Xox oh my god I might pass out he is so adorable.

*-*-*  
~ (A/N) Aye Applepies. So I kind of changed some of this chapter, it makes me feel better about my terrible writing. Anyway see ya later peeps!

~ Laters Bry


	5. Bondage? How clique

Yay another shitty week at school. At least I have art first period. So I can relentlessly stare at Mr Way throughout the whol- wait I didn't say that...

Mikey, Ray and I walk towards school, talking about bands, because what else would we talk about. I sort of faze out of their conversation and just start thinking, he's not that older than me, it's not as if i want to do anything illegal with him, well maybe... But what would this be called, I'll go with crush to make thing seem as normal as possible, well in my head anyway.

They direct the conversation towards me "So Frank do you have any weird kinks or crushes?" Oh shit "Ummm... Maybe a bondage fetish.." Should I have told them that? Oh shit "Woah okay at least it's not a foot fetish" Wow Mikey thanks for you mental support in me "What's yours then Mikey?"

"I have no clue, haven't watched enough porn for me to be sure of anything yet" I start to blush and aim my view to the ground, maybe I watch it a bit too much, but who cares I'm a teenager what else do we do. Read weird things on the internet from unpublished authors about our favorite band members or YouTubes... Hehe About that...

Ray butts in, "Yeah I'd hate to look at your search history anytime soon Frank!" Shit! It has been like 6 months since I've deleted that. Mental note: delete search history. "Alright I get it I wATCH PORN" I look away from Mikey and Ray and notice like 7 or 8 younger years laughing at me, also a certain art teacher giggling. Shit! He walked away into the school before I am able to say anything that would make my porn watching addiction seem a bit more at bay. Well good luck for me in art.

I turn and look at Ray and Mikey laughing their fucking asses off at me. Why don't you just ass fuck each other. Mental high five for that gay joke right there Iero."Fuck sake, I hate you two" I feel like kicking a wall, but i settle for a mental punching to my eyeliner ridden face. OR guy-liner as many call it.

"I'm going to art maybe to try and persuade your brother, also known as my art teacher that I'm not just a horny teenager that watches porn, no matter how true that is!" I walk away and that last remark I made, caused both of them laugh twice are hard as before.

*-*-*

I walk into the classroom to see a certain fire trucked hair man laughing at his desk. "What are you laughing at?" I ask climbing onto the table like a jock in a stereotypical American high school movie, because face it was are all very similar to Troy Bolten. I put my bag on the floor and he looks up awkwardly, "I was laughing at the fact that you managed to document you search history very loudly on a Monday morning to anyone who actually gets to school almost at the right time for a teacher let alone a normal teenager, which is usually 5 minutes late." I giggled, you know the way certain girls do when they don't know if they are being given compliment or not. "Yeah well I guess I'm good at sharing certain things about myself, and Mikey has long legs we generally walk like ten times quicker with him at our side"

 

"Yeah I know, I grew up with him, we would always be twice are early for things. Gerard walks from his desk and sits next to me and I notice his not-so-teacher-appropriate trainers, or more described as converse with super heroes on them. "Nice shoes, really teacher material." He sort of blushes and looks down at his shoes, "yeah, well it was raining the other day and I decided to go for a walk in my teacher-ish shoes and yeah well, they got ruined... Yeah I know going outside is always a bad idea." I feel as if it should be weird talking to your teacher like this, but I'm treating it like trying to getting know your crush better, but in a very awkward manner.

"Yeah I only really go outside to go to school and to occasionally-" wait should I tell him I smoke? He is still a teacher even if he an incredible my attractive older brother to one of my very dearest friends, maybe not then. "hand out with friends" hopefully he doesn't notice my slight change in speech.

He looks kind of confused at my change in voice but I don't think he noticed too much. Yes i saved that one I think.

"Sounds like me when I was your age, well technically almost the same now but I don't have any teacher friends, anyway you might want to get to your seat incase anyone walks in and starts to suggest something that would happen between us." I pick up my bag and walk over to my seat near the corner. And maybe something happening between us wouldn't be the wors- nope Frank stop that.

"Have you almost finished your piece, you only have one lesson to do it in?" Shit. I've only drawn out a rough one and I don't even like it. "Ummm... Maybe haven't even started it."

He turns around with the biggest smile on his face. "Wow that sounds like typical you Frank Iero, you can stay after school if you want to maybe start to finish it off, or start it knowing you!"  
I look to the ground. "Yeah sure thanks, and I kind of have an idea of what to do if that helps..." I hope no one else is after school with us, it'll be quite sweet to be able to actually talk to him for at least more than 10 minutes, maybe even an hour.

I'm staying after school so I can catch up on my art work, so I'll be a bit late to yours tonight.

~xo

(A/N) so hey people I haven't seen since like November, well I mean I haven't seen you and technically you haven't seen me but hey anyway.

Yes I know I prolonged to write more but here is a chapter but I kinda got distracted but like 7710649 well actually 14 GCSE mocks. But I'm back anyway and it's now summer so I have a lot longer to write and update things and hope to get this fanfiction going!

As you can also see I re-wrote the first chapters because there was some... Well actually a lot of grammatical mistakes and little detail so. Byeeeeee

~ laters Bry


	6. After school

Frank POV 

School was a bore, the only entertaining part was lunchtime with Mikey and Ray trying to get me to admit to more embarrassing porn viewings, and as the saying goes time flies when your having fun, that why school felt like it lasted 253627980 hours and the last lesson only just commencing. I may have been looking forward for the last bell to go all day because, well maybe I was excited and a little child to go after school to do some art catch up with Mr Way.

I look down at the lack of notes I'd been taking from my chemistry, eh who needs it anyway, it's not as I want to be a forensic scientist anyway. I tilt my head to see the clock without making it obvious that I'm staring at it till it changes to 3:00. Just 30 seconds now; this teacher being the  actual spawn of Satan, this 30 seconds lasting 30 minutes. 

Finally the bell rings and I grab my shit and dash out of that classroom like there was no tomorrow, running to my locker and dumping all of my stuff in it, and checking my hair in the little mirror in my locker and seeing that my hair looked like a birds nest, nothing new there. 

I walk to art to make myself look chilled out, laid back, and cool because I obviously am. I turn the handle and pull it, then i proceed to freak out because the door won't open and trying to keep cool and doing that awkward thing we all do when something conventional doesn't work. Ending up me not feeling the tap on my shoulder, trying to get my attention. 

Still becoming increasingly panicked about the door still not opening the tap turning into a slap. "Frank the door is a push door" I turn to look back at that fire truck red hair staring at me with a concerned face similar to the looks given to an insane person. "Oh yeah, umm i suppose i forgot" he giggles and walks into his classroom. I just sigh because i hate my idiocy. 

I sit down and get my sketch book out and he comes and sits next to me. "so what have you actually planed on doing for your final piece" I pull out a sheet of A3 paper where I started doing my final piece. "As you can see, I've drawn out the gravestone, and painted it and drawn out the flowers , I just can't get the right colours for them, nothing seems happy enough to contrast it." I look down at it with disappointment then back up at Mr Way's face as he flicks his hair back, what a perfect moment. I look back down at my work to distract myself from such perfection. "Well maybe you just need some spark of inspiration" , I look back into his brown eyes, as he lean his face very close to mine, "My Way I um-" being interrupted could've ruined this moment and it did. As soon as we are about to kiss stupid Ms Williams walks into the room, Mr Way backs away from me as if nothing was about to happen.

"Sorry to disturb but I need some more glue stick my class seem to have stole all of mine" I lean back into my chair and try to relax a bit. "Oh yeah that fine" He speaks up, "Um they are in the draw at the back of the cupboard, just steal as many as you want, the are literally an unlimited amount in the art office" He looks down at his hands in an embarrassed way twiddling his fingers together. "Thank you, enjoy your evening Mr Way I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Bye" he giggles awkwardly as she leaves as scoots back to where he was, "I'm really sorry, I don't even know if you'd want to do anything like that, you can just go if you wan-" This interruption, is at least 1 million times better than the last, our lips first crash and they seem like a mess of young people with no control over their sexual feeling, but deepening the kiss felt like perfection. I could feel him smirking into the kiss, but me pulling away first came as a nasty surprise. "Maybe we should not be doing this in such a risky area, you know like the last interruption" He looks panicked, looks as if he is fast thinking, "wait you're coming round tonight right, problem solved"  

I look down into my hands "not necessarily solved; I'm supposed to be hanging out with your brother and not you! No offence" this being a very suspicious problem from anyone's point of view. "Oh, well I could lie, um you need photo of flowers obviously for your art, I could offer to help and tell Mikey as your teacher that this is more important and it needs to be done."

"you know this sounds like a terrible idea, but terrible ideas are my thing!" He just smiles back, grabbing my stuff we walk to his car and i prepare myself for what i think will be the best evening of my life. 

\-----

Why hello there, I wrote this in 2 hours, and not that anyone really cares but I've already started the next chapter, writing the freely is nice but takes forever, anway :

-Laters Bry


End file.
